It hurts me too
by One-Sky-One-DestinyXXX
Summary: What goes through his friends minds when he get's possesed by Voldemort.


It hurts me too

The sounds of clashing spells, the explosions of light, the shouted words. Each rang throughout the Ministry of Magic. The normally busy place was in a sense quiet in the fact there were very few people there.

Harry was looking between Dumbledore and Voldemort with a worried expression, he was thinking of a way to move from behind the statue from the fountain and help his head master in his duel against that snake faced wizard who killed his parents but where ever or whenever Harry moved the statue moved with him. Just as Harry was about to make a break for it, he noticed the floor rushing up to meet him, something he was used to by now but still a horrible experience, next there was a eminence pain in Harry's body like he had been hit by a car, bus and lorry at the same time then stabbed with thousands and thousands of knifes, swords and daggers. Harry couldn't see and didn't know what he was doing. What he was doing was screaming, making each and every one of his friends wince, worry and become frozen because what hurts Harry hurts them too.

Ron's P.O.V

I winced as I ran into the room where Dumbledore and He-How-Must-Not-Be-Named were fighting to see Harry rolling around on the cold floor screaming his head off; it's horrible that's the only way to describe it, horrible. I don't know what that snake faced _thing _is doing to my best mate but I can't stand to watch this any longer, I have to help him. But….but how? Why isn't Dumbledore doing something to help Harry? He's bloody well screaming in pain. I can't believe it's only been a few hours since Umbridge left the school, we were all so happy and now we're all covered in bruises and injuries both physically and mentally. A 15 year old shouldn't have to deal with this and Ginny's only 14 but we're the only ones with the balls to fight Voldemort. None of us spoke or moved or breathed, the only sound was Harry screaming and Dumbledore trying to talk to him, in my head I could almost imagine dramatic music playing. If those death eaters get their filthy hands on my sister or Hermione I swear I'll kill 'em….Wait why am I thinking about Hermione like that, must just be brotherly love anyways I feel useless just standing here. There are loads of things I would love to do to help Harry like bring his mum, dad and Sirius but at the moment the only thing I really want to do, I can't because what match am I against the 'dark lord'. I just want to stop the pain. It's hurting me to see Harry like that, he's my best friend but I'm glad I'm not him, he may get direct pain but seeing him like that, well, it hurts me too.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the exact same time in Hermione's mind**

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I don't have the stomach for this, maybe if I take deep breaths I can calm down. I have to be strong for Harry, but seeing him like that, someone I class as a brother being possessed by the most hated wizard alive, this can't be happening, this is just horrible. My friend rolling around on the floor with each twist I can feel my heart beat faster and break a little bit more with a sickening feeling in my stomach and lump in my throat. Harry's eyes are green, GREEN. Not red like that bastard's if I ever get my hands on his wand I'll snap it. There must be a book to help with this situation but I think by the time I find one it'll be too late but I just can't stand here watching this, I can't imagine what's going on inside Harry's head after losing Sirius and now this. Sometimes I think muggles have it easy they don't have to worry about half the things we do but then….I've enjoyed my time at Hogwarts their library is huge… wait why am I think of books at a time like this? There must be a counter curse but this isn't a spell or is it. Maybe my best friend needs to think happy thoughts, maybe Voldemort's power is coming from the negative thoughts which would be bad, I mean Harry's had a rough year. Harry why do you have to get yourself into these things? Things I can't help you with even though I try. But to see you like this it hurts me too.

* * *

**In Ginny's head**

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V

I think I'm going into shock or maybe I just need to calm down, think of a plan and try to stop myself running over to him. But every time he screams I wince, why won't Dumbledore help him? Why is he letting Harry suffer? Why won't he do a counter curse or something? All these questions are burning like endless fires that will never go out I just want cry out, shout Harry's name, Scream in frustration because after living in a house with my brothers I've learned that crying doesn't help the situation you're in, so I know it won't help Harry. Maybe if I knew enough magic or a really powerful spell I could do some damage to Voldemort and then end Harry's suffering, even if it's only for a few seconds. I want to ask Hermione if she knows such a spell but I won't dare ask her, the only sounds are from Harry no one else is talking but I guess if she knew a spell she would be using it. I hate this feeling, the feeling of that you're useless, powerless and unable to help. And then there's the time seconds feel like minutes, minutes feel like hours how long can Harry withstand that type of pain, how long he can last before he loses himself maybe forever. What if he succumbs to whatever force is toying with his mind, thoughts and memories. I know what it's like to be possessed by that creature but it didn't hurt me physically like it is Harry. Why do you do this to me Harry? Seeing your emerald eyes the colour of fire, hearing that scream, it hurts me too.

* * *

**In Luna's mind**

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

Poor Harry I wish I could help him; he looks like he's in so much pain. I wish he wouldn't scream like that too it doesn't seem to be helping Ron, Hermione or Ginny's feelings and I'm worried they'll do something stupid. I don't like the screams either it kinda frightens me that Harry can make those types of noises, we didn't learn anything about this in our DA lessons and I'm annoyed at the other members not coming when Hermione sent the message on our fake galleons maybe if they were all here we could over power the death eaters. Why must people be so mean? Harry I wish I could help you but I have nothing on me, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has disappeared into your head. Harry I hope this stops soon because; well it's hurting me too, seeing you like this.

* * *

**One Sky One Destiny: Hey guys, I hope you liked this I worked really hard on it. I want to write Neville's POV but I have no idea what he would be thinking. **

**Sora: Who are these people?**

**One Sky One Destiny: My childhood **

**Sora: I'm not even gonna ask **

**One Sky One Destiny: Let me know if you like it, I know it's not the same story line in the books because I think Hermione was still knocked out when Harry was possessed but I can't remember. Thank you for reading :D I own nothing by the way **


End file.
